The Diary of a LoveSick AntiFairy
by DarkAngel10003
Summary: Because the darkness cannot call itself whole without the light. Just as the moon could not shine if it weren't for the sun. The darkness yearns for its light because it simply cannot be without it. Tell me, does the light in turn yearn for the dark?"


Diary of a Lovesick Anti-Fairy

Chapter 1

It was nighttime in the town of Dimmsdale. The sky had darkened to its black ethereal color, while the small white spots of stars shown through the darkness to glow alongside the white crescent moon. The people of the town were all asleep, each one caught in their own dream lands. Dreams of things they wanted, of things they desired for. Dreaming maybe of their pasts, when they were young and joyous. Beautiful yet silent dreams of lovers and caressing. Dreams of picnics in the parks, or even a stroll along the beach. The warm embraces and soft kisses, the pure desires of the people of the town. But not everyone in the town was dreaming of their loved one. One was simply yearning...

The Turner household was just as peaceful as the other houses in the neighborhood. Mr. and Mrs. Turner were asleep in their bed, cuddled against each other in an attempt to keep warm and close. Their son, Timmy, was also asleep in his room. He was laying in his own bed, his sheets bundled around him from moving. His godparents, in their goldfish forms, were snoring in their bowl, laying against each other. All of them unaware of the intruder in the house. The same intruder who was just sitting on the window sill in Timmy's bedroom, gazing down at the boy covered in his sheets. An intruder with dark blue skin, wearing a elegant black suit, drinking from a glass cup filled with a red substance that might've been blood. All the while, his deep, emerald eyes would glance down at the sleeping figure every now and then with a longing and anxious look.

The man was not human, anyone could've seen that. If not for the color of his skin but for maybe the pointed ears on his head or the small jet black wings that jutted from his back. He was a Anti-Fairy. A cursed magical being who had seen and felt too much pain in his lifetime. Indeed, he was not a happy person. Usually he was cold and bitter, always barking orders to his inferiors. Most thought that he didn't even know what it meant to be happy or warm. But in truth no one knew the true feelings that was delved deep inside of him. In fact, Anti-Cosmo probably felt more than any of his species put together.

It was natural for him to act cold, harsh, and bitter. He had to act like that, to be the opposite of his counterpart, Cosmo. Who was always happy and joyful, and so full of stupidity.

Anti-Cosmo sighed, and drank the rest of the substance from the cup. He whispered aloud "To be the exact opposite. And yet..."

The hand which held the cup, suddenly gripped it strongly and the glass shattered in his grasp, scraping and cutting deeply into the skin of his palm. His hand continued to grip the broken pieces, small droplets of his dark red blood began to flow from his hand. He watched it drip onto his pants leg with a saddened expression.

"Am I not allowed to feel the pain in my soul?"

His gaze once again landed on the sleeping boy. He softly smiled towards the form in the bed. "Tell me, Timothy. Am I not allowed to feel love towards my beloved? Am I not allowed to yearn for my angel? To desire the warmth of another's warmth?"

He dropped the pieces of glass outside the window, watching them fall on the ground. He jumped down from the sill and slowly walked over to the bed where the boy laid. He kneeled down and placed his arms across the covers and laid his head down on them, mere inches away from Timmy's face. He caressed the soft cheek of the teens face. "You are so full of light. As I am full of the dark. Do you know why the dark yearns for the light, Timothy?"

The boy moaned in his sleep at the carresses of Anti-Cosmo, and unconsciously moved his head closer to him. Anti-Cosmo stroked the angelic face, while pushing away some of the stunningly beautiful brown hair. He whispered "Because the darkness cannot call itself whole without the light. Just as the moon could not shine if it weren't for the sun. The darkness yearns for its light because it simply cannot be without it. Tell me, my enticing love, does the light in turn yearn for the dark?"

He raised his head, his hands holding the boys face towards his own. His eyelids slowly closed. He cupped his angels face and said "You wouldn't know would you? Such a pure, untainted soul that lives in your body. Maybe that is why I love you so..."

Swiftly and softly, Anti-Cosmo placed his lips on top the forehead of his beloved. He inhaled the sweet scent that was Timmy. After a few long moments, he drew back and opened his eyes slightly. He moved downward, wanting and desiring to kiss the others lips but before he went through with it, he stopped himself.

His eyes narrowed as he grew angry and dismal at his own cowardice. "A forbidden fruit that I must never be allowed to taste..."

He stood up from his position. He took in the image of Timmy laying there peacefully before turning away and walking towards the window. He was surprised when he heard a familiar voice ask "Anti-Cosmo...what are you doing here...?"

He turned back around and saw Timmy sitting up from his bed, trying to rub his eyes. His heart stopped for a moment, before he was able to reply with a smile "It's just a dream, Timothy. Nothing more."

"Oh..." Timmy stood from his bed and walked over to the anti-fairy "Then why..."

"Because I need to tell you something..." Anti-Cosmo interrupted him, placing his hands on the boys shoulder.

Timmy blinked a few times looking up at the elder. "What is it?"

"I'm leaving..."

A couple minutes passed before Timmy was able to ask "What do you mean you're leaving?"

Anti-Cosmo closed his eyes. "I'm leaving Anti-Fairy World. I'm going away with my wife and the rest of our species so that we can regroup on another world and have another chance at life."

"How long will that take?"

"...Possibly a thousand years, Timothy..."

Timmy clutched at the front of the mans suit. A deep feeling of fear filled him for an unknown reason. "What does that mean?"

"We will more than likely...never see each other again..."

Anti-Cosmo refused to look at his love, as he felt the small hands that clutched his suit start shaking.

He heard a soft "Why...?"

He opened his eyes to see Timmy glaring up at him. "Why are **you** leaving?!"

Anti-Cosmo eyes softened and he sighed replying "Because I can no longer continue to yearn for the forbidden fruit when it is so close to me."

Timmy's eyes narrowed. "This is why I hate you! You never give a straight answer. What is the forbidden fruit you're talking about?! What do you yearn for that makes you so miserable?!"

Suddenly, Timmy felt a pair of soft, cold lips against his own. His body froze even though he became filled with warmth. He looked up at Anti-Cosmo's closed eyes that were so close to his own. He began to submit and encircled his arms around the anti-fairy's waist. He then slowly began to move his lips across the others, trying to feel more of the heat inflaming his body.

Too quickly, the kiss ended when Anti-Cosmo pulled away. He stroked Timmy's face as he whispered "The light that is you, Timothy."

"Anti-Cosmo...why...?"

Anti-Cosmo silenced him when he placed a finger on the boys lips. "If you need to know how I truly feel for you...Go to my castle that I had once lived in Anti-Fairy World. Up the stairs and down the left hallway. The very last room, was my bedroom. Go in there. There, in the cabinet next to the bed will be a large black velvet book. That book, is the journal that I have been keeping for all my years. In it you will learn my hopes and fears. My dreams and nightmares. My yearns and desires. And you will learn how I truly feel for you, Timothy."

They both heard a ringing of a bell in the distance. Anti-Cosmo sighed. "It is time for me to go."

But when he tried to walk away, Timmy clung to him almost yelling out "Don't go! Anti-Cosmo, please don't leave!"

Timmy felt the elder place a kiss on his forehead but then saw drops fall to the floor. He looked up and saw Anti-Cosmo's eyes filled with tears. The anti-fairy pulled back from him, even more tears falling.

"Good bye, Timothy..."

Everything then went black as Timmy was pushed back into his dreamland, a dreamland that for once, he had no desire to stay in.


End file.
